Theory of everything
by dustin at night
Summary: Original explanation to be used in a story relating to the dark energy story line. Technical and boring unless you need ideas. Poetry genre for oddness, humor for glibness, T for mind blowing.


_AN: Originally these notes were either going to be used to introduce a chapter or story, or to be a ridiculed statement at a conclave of scientists to discuss the dark energy findings of the Quarians. It's might have been a worthwhile way to focus on the Reaper's drive to immortalize and preserve sentience._

Presented to the combined assemblage of theoretical metaphysics before the fall of the Citadel by Associate Adjutant Halvir Tane, in lieu of the originating author:

Title: **Why there is either a god or a possibly climactic force of universal significance:**

**Accepted postulates of the hypothesis:**

1. The beginning of very reaction must have a impetus in the form of matter or energy.

2. The universe is wholly made of matter and energy.

3. Before the creation of the universe, the space was without matter or energy.

4. Matter or energy can not be created or destroyed, only converted from one form to another.

5. The big bang was produced by events of universal mass and/or energy that formed the basis of the universe.

**The hypothesis:**

My question became where did the matter come from? The energy is almost negligible, since matter can be broken down into matter and energy, like lighting a match. The constituent parts remain in their amounts, but for a part of the matter released as energy of the reaction, released either as light or heat. While light or heat may possibly be assumed to radiate outwards forever, they are know to weaken, possibly to break down into particles and reactions beyond our understanding. The matter, however, remains.

I believe in the big bang theory, it seems to fit the findings of scientific society, but lately couldn't rationalize what happened before. So I thought in broader terms, as in universal cycles of bangs and collapses all in a seemingly uniform fashion according to physics. In all of these reactions, even just as observed in our own universe should this be the first iteration of the universe, energy would radiate outwards to either diminish into nothingness or pass into smaller realms of physics. As a reaction in a explosion, much of the energy was lost. Thus any universe would be like a burning match slowly consuming itself in displays as star and dust.

The energy of the bang might have simply been a reaction to a previously unseen reaction to a sudden super massive collapse of matter, with the universe a whirl of matter being flung off, but that assumes matter present in some form at the beginning. From what, I wondered. Previous universes might be the easy answer, but before that one, and so on, until then asking where did the matter actually come from and why.

On the other hand, I thought maybe a sudden burst of energy from some hear to fore unheard of phenomena where energy simply erupts from nothing. That possibly such a formation might cause a creation of matter. Still, it was a cycle of chicken and egg, energy creating matter and back again, always with one element needing a source. The answer to the riddle; the egg, with some near-chicken predecessors birthing a mutation as a chicken egg; was providing no real insight to matters of universal creation.

Finally, I narrowed it down to a couple possibilities, either of which seems equally likely to me. First, there's the idea that there's a god who somehow sprang into existence. I know, I'm a atheist, or at least agnostic, god damn it. Second, at the literal beginning of all matter and energy in the universe, the universe just popped up. So, call it a matter font pouring matter out like a garden hose or god's rubber ball rolling off the desk, from nothing something came into existence, and within our narrow scope, hasn't been repeatable since.

_AN:edited for clarity, but still a little technical. Had story plot where the Reapers were of a race of people living beyond the universe who literally created the universe in a experiment, one that they were analyzing the life created in a attempt to understand the origins of their own universe. Had a lot of AU ideas, but it'd need 100k of works to fully develop. Anyone wanting a crack at it, have at it. _


End file.
